Todo helado merece su venganza
by eminitha
Summary: es la conti de Todo por un helado jejeje espero que les guste! a y es naguXsuzu y HiroXmido!


Midorikawa estuvo un rato mas con su novio, pero en un lapso se acordó de la venganza, asique se despidió de su hiroto y se dirigió a su pieza para seguir planeando su venganza, después de unos minutos caminando por fin llego a su pieza y la encontró vacía, asique se tiro en la cama a esperar a suzuno que llego a los pocos minutos.

Mido: Heyy! Suzu-chan!- saludo al recién llegado.

Suzu: también te acordaste de la venganza mido-chan?-cerrando la puerta detrás de el y sentándose al lado del peli verde.

Mido: claro, ósea estamos hablando del helado y como un dicho dice "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"-sonriéndole.

Suzu: me encanta ese refrán- riendo- ah! Y ya tengo una venganza…-sonrisa de medio lado.

Mido: cual, cual, cual, dime! Dime!- decía mientras le brillaban los ojos (suzu-chan tiene las mejores venganzas)

Suzu: que te parece si….- decía susurrándole al oído.

Mido: genial! Me encantan tus venganzas! Y cuando lo aremos?

Suzu: pues hoy-sonriéndole- en el entrenamiento.

Mido: sii! Genial! Entonces vamos-con una amplia sonrisa.

Suzu: muy bien… vamos- levantándose y ayudando a pararse al peli verde.

Mido: gracias!- abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo midorikawa se seguía riendo de lo que iban a hacer, asique en pocos minutos llegaron a la cancha, buscaron una pelota e hicieron su pequeña travesura.

Después de media hora llego la hora de entrenar, todos tomaron una pelota y se dirigieron a una portería para practicar, suzuno hiso su impacto glacial anotando un gol fácilmente, después midorikawa una de sus técnicas y también anotando un gol fácilmente. En eso hiroto y haruya estaban practicando una nueva técnica y cuando la patearon provoco unas explosión y cuando se disipo el humo vieron que hiroto y haruya estaban completamente manchados de pintura azul, sin evitar midorikawa y suzuno se empezaron a reír, es que ver a tus novios pintados de azul no se ve todos los días.

Haru: suzu-chan… fuiste tu?- mirándolo fijamente.

Suzu: …..-aguantándose la risa, es que haruya era una mancha azul con 2 ojos color zafiro-

Haru: suzu-chan?- acercándose a paso lento.

Suzu: eh? Yo? …. Si, es una venganza…-decía directamente.

Haru:aja… una venganza… -estando ya al frente de su peliblanco-entonces quedamos a mano?-intentando abrazarlo.

Suzu: nop…-evitándolo- además no me manches de pintura-sabía lo que quería hacer haruya.

Haru: pero si solo quiero un abrazo-extendiendo los brazos.

Suzu: pues no lo tendrás – mientras se aleja de él y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto midorikawa corría por la cancha con hiroto persiguiéndolo y diciendo "mido-chan, no escapes que solo quiero un abrazo!" y mido decía "a otro perro con ese hueso!" siguieron corriendo por largo rato hasta que neper sin querer se cruzo en su camino, mido logro esquivarlo, en cambio hiroto no, ocasionando que chocaran y cayeran rodando al suelo.

Mido: adiós hiroo!- decía mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.

Hiro: rayos… ah! Lo siento neper-kun-levantándose y ayudándolo a pararse.

Neper: no hay problema…-decía con la cabeza dándole vueltas, esta de más decir que también quedo azul.

Con mido que llego a la entrada de las habitaciones, se encontró con suzu que tenía una sonrisa sincera, es que la causo gracia lo que paso con hiro y haru.

Mido: jajajaja sabia que resultaría! Siempre resultan tus bromas o como te gusta llamarlas venganzas! Jajajaja

Suzu: pero aun hay mas…no podemos dejarlos de azul o si?

Mido: claro que no…-con una sonrisa de lado- vamos con la segunda fase de este plan!

Suzuno solo asintió y se dirigió a las habitaciones en compañía de midorikawa… se adentraron a las habitaciones y se pararon al frente de la habitación de sus novios, se sonrieron mutuamente y entraron. En unos minutos salieron y se dirigieron a su habitación rápidamente; llegaron en pocos minutos y se tiraron a la cama sacando su notebook y conectando la cámara que habían dejado en la en la anterior habitación, en pocos minutos mas comenzaría la función.

Hiroto y haruya iban por los pasillos a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse, llegaron al frente de su pieza y cuando abrieron recibieron unos 15 litros de agua empapándolos por completo, y cuando iban a avanzar se resbalaron porque además habían dejado con jabón el piso.

Los uke no paraban de reír por las expresiones que hicieron sus novios y aun mas con la caída, lo que sucedió es que haruya dio el primer paso y cuando inevitablemente se resbalo se apoyo en hiroto que tampoco pudo sostenerse llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

Hasta ahí les dejo chicas! O si no me voy a quedar sin ideas Xd jejejeje y recuerden que solo es el comienzo jejejej (hiro-haru: que! Hay más?) si! Mucho, mucho más! Y todavía falta las venganzas de nuestras lectoras! ^-^ (mido: si mas venganzas! –suzu: voy a disfrutar esto) y yo!


End file.
